


Accidentally Per Plan

by iamee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Clothed Sex, Developing Relationship, Enemies With Benefits, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, maybe 'next time' could be their 'forever'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamee/pseuds/iamee
Summary: Barry and Len and a deserted cloak room.PWP follow-up toCome Here Often, but there is no need to read that to understand this story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Third installment in the unofficial Len and Barry share [clothes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5754745) and [body fluids](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10213553) series because why not.

**Accidentally Per Plan**

“What are you doing here?” Barry whispers loudly enough for it to carry to the other side of the cloak room.

Len pockets another wallet, not missing a beat: “Inventory.”

“At a fundraiser for the CCPD’s art programme? Are you out of your mind?”

There is something familiar about this and not purely how they’re always on opposing sides when it comes to theft. No, in some strange way Barry’s evening wouldn’t feel complete without Len here to interrupt it. In Barry’s defence: all he wanted to do was to check his phone in quiet because it was getting pretty hard to believe he’d actually get a night off. He just _had_ to be right about that.

Not like Barry was actually _hoping_ they would run into each other.

“Careful now, you sound like you’re worried about me, Barry.” Len pats down the next coat, moves on with the hint of a shrug. “Maybe you’ve got a point. This is way too easy, not much of a challenge.”

Barry keeps his eyes firmly on Snart, even if the result might as well be non-existent so far: “Let me guess, like taking candy from a child?”

Len turns his attention away from a fur jacket to face Barry with the beginning of a smirk: “Why, you’ve got anything sweet on you, kid?”

Yeah, he sure set himself up for that one. Barry rolls his eyes, still blocking what looks like the only exit to him: “That’s hilarious, Snart. You know I’m not letting you leave like this, right?”

“I don’t know, Barry, this is all happening quite speedily. And after weeks of not seeing you. No text, no call, not even a goodbye kiss.” Len manages to make it sound like something dirty. “Pretty hard to feel appreciated like that.”

“I was _incredibly_ busy. It’s been a... lot lately, don’t look at me like that, I know how cliché that sounds and – you know what? I’m not doing this with you.”

Len pushes his hands into the pockets of his suit jacket, makes his way over to Barry slowly, like he isn’t even the most interesting thing here: “How busy are you now?”

“ _Now_? **Here**?” Barry lets out a groan. “Are you serious? Do you have any idea how many people could walk in on us? People I’ve known for years?”

Snart stops right in front of him, giving him a once-over that gets caught at Barry’s lips: “And yet none of that really sounded like a lack of interest.”

He’s got a point. Barry hates when that happens.

“I came to you the last time.” Barry glances back at the door, the music is faint from two stairs up and he can’t hear any approaching footsteps, but none of that means that this is even remotely a good idea. “Do you really need me to say it again?” He turns back around just in time to see Len moving closer, the tips of their noses brushing and the hot breath on his lips sending a shiver down his spine.

“Doesn’t hurt to hear it, Barry.”

Barry lets his eyes flutter close for a second, listening inside for any voice of reason that could let him snap out of it, tell him to zip Len out of here instead of kissing him, but there is complete silence in that part of his brain. So he closes the gap between them, lips pressing against Len’s and it’s like something’s coming untangled inside him. He’s missed this more than he allowed himself to think, missed the way Len hesitates just for a moment before pushing into the kiss, missed the hard lines of a body pressed against his own when they walk backwards, hands grabbing at hair and fabric until one of them gives a growl-like sound. Maybe it’s coming from both.

“I want you.” Barry says, lets Len push him to a wall where it’s darker, kiss him harder. “Nothing about that has changed.”

And because he can he wraps a hand around Len’s tie, pulls him in closer until there’s barely any space left between them. It’s easier to grind his hips against Len’s like this, way too easy to get lost in heated friction, like some kind of pleasurable ache that’s starting out deep in Barry’s stomach and makes his toes curl inside his shoes. It’s a good thing Len’s hard too, or this could be all kinds of mortifying.  
Like it is, it’s just adding to the ball of heat building up inside Barry, expanding with every swipe of Len’s tongue and roll of his hips, soon becoming almost impossible to bear.

There’s the rise and fall of their chests, a matching rhythm that translates into the movement of their hips. They fit together in a way that is maddening. Or at least should be maddening, considering that it’s complete stupidity to continue this. It’s selfish and dangerous and perfect. Barry gives in to the lightness of his head, sinking further into the wall so Len can push closer, slip a leg between Barry’s thighs and things become a bit of a blur. He’s aware he’s saying Len’s name, fingers gripping his tie like a lifeline, index finger hooked under the knot even while his legs splay as easily as he’s responding to Len’s lips on his throat.

It would be better to do this with nothing to keep their skin apart, maybe simply lying down instead of humping Len’s thigh, his back propped up against a wall, but it is also very clear that neither of them is going to interrupt this long enough to move. Barry can’t find it in himself to pretend it isn’t making him push back harder. 

There is an unspoken understanding that they have to be quick about this, not like Barry could actually do anything to stop the heat inside from rising up with the force of a freight train. He’s walked in here minutes ago, yet according to his body he’s been on edge for hours, with Len nipping at the spot below his ear, voice dark on the consonants of his name. Barry can’t suck in air fast enough for it to spill over his lips again. He’s panting against Len’s cheekbone, spine arching off the wall every time he tries to get closer, drag his hips over corresponding hardness. All of this is heady, feeling the reaction he causes mirrored back and multiplied until a sob escapes him. His free hand curls into the back of Len’s jacket and it’s pulsing through him, the rush of his own blood throbbing in his ears.

It might be that it’s been a while since he’s had anything this good. Might be that it still isn’t enough and he doesn’t know anymore what will be if it’s not this, every day. But in any way, the aftermaths of his orgasm send a tremor through his body, a sizzling vibration that dies out on his fingertips and effectively turns Len’s tie into mere particles.

They’re both staring at Barry’s hand, curled around empty space for a second, the silence reverberating in Barry’s ears until Len drawls: “I hope you’re planning to replace that, kid.”

Barry sinks back against the wall to catch his breath, something like a hysterical giggle jumping in his chest: “Yes. Sure. Sorry. That... that’s never happened before.”

His face feels warm, contentment humming through his body, for now overshadowing the mess he’s made of his pants. It’s impossible not to smile when he loosens his tie and, after a second of eye contact, Len looks away to let Barry sling it around his neck, fuss it back into place.

It would be so easy to kiss again. Easy and a terrible idea.

“I need a change of clothes. And since I’ve seen you put back those wallets before any of this even started I suggest you do the same.”

Len looks around the cloak room, then back at Barry, blindingly smug as if being caught cheating just makes it more fun: “I don’t suppose I could get a ride?”

Barry grins before zipping away: “Next time.”

 

 

**The End**


End file.
